Tous les démons peuvent être tués
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Après être rentré de Camelot, Rumplestiltskin se comporte étrangement. Belle se demande ce qui se passe mais le Ténébreux nie tout. Jusqu'au jour où elle pousse la porte de son laboratoire.


**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Voici un nouveau petit OS RB inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Il se passe au Dark Castle, la période que je préfère pour le RB. J'ai essayé autant que possible de garder l'esprit des contes de fées. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce récit qui n'est pas qu'un huis clos. Il y aura une petite aventure.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Tous les démons peuvent être tués**

Belle entendit les lourdes portes du Dark Castle s'ouvrir. Elle posa son plumeau et se précipita dans le grand salon. Cela faisait presque une semaine que le maître des lieux était parti et elle était heureuse de le retrouver pour pouvoir discuter.

\- Rumplestiltskin ! Vous êtes de retour. J'ai lavé les rideaux, astiquer les meubles…

\- Nettoyez-moi ça, dit-il en jetant nonchalamment une coupe en étain sur la grande table en bois massif.

Elle perdit son sourire en voyant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Sans doute à cause du voyage car il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis qu'il était parti. Et peut-être aussi que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Mais elle faillit devenir rouge de colère lorsqu'elle le voyait déambuler dans la pièce fraîchement récurée avec ses bottes pleines de terre.

\- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît vous changer ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle savait qu'il détestait quand sa servante lui demandait quelque chose. Il était le maître. Il faisait ce qui lui chantait. Son regard d'ailleurs se durcit et il s'avança de façon menaçante.

\- Nettoyez-moi ce calice, exigea-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Belle soupira lourdement. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! Pourtant, depuis le temps, elle devait savoir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le restant de l'après-midi, elle le passa à nettoyer le salon et son nouveau « jouet » qu'elle rangea dans sa vitrine.

Comme chaque soir lorsque la pendule sonnait, elle servit le repas à la grande table. Un bol de soupe aux poids accompagnée de tranches de lard fumé et de pain grillé. Elle savait qu'il aimait les plats simples mais aussi qu'après un long voyage épuisant dans le froid, rien ne faisait plus plaisir qu'une bonne soupe. Les minutes passaient et Belle se demandait si elle devait aller le chercher. En général, il détestait être dérangé. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Une nouvelle potion ? Dans l'état de frustration qu'il était, mieux valait qu'il ne touche pas à ses ingrédients dangereux. Prendre un bain ? Certainement pas, il en avait déjà pris un la semaine précédente. Dormir ? Non, le Ténébreux ne dormait presque jamais. Lasse d'attendre, la servante gravit les marches de la tour menant à son laboratoire.

La porte était entre ouverte et il y avait de la lumière. Rumplestiltskin était en effet debout derrière son établi à créer une potion. Elle attendit qu'il verse un liquide verdâtre dans une fiole avant d'entrer pour ne pas le surprendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en crapaud par sa faute !

\- Le repas est servi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Hum… répondit-il sans interrompre son activité.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse, ma petite Belle.

\- Disons que vivre avec le plus grand sorcier de la Forêt Enchantée a quelque chose de fascinant, confia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Soudainement, il ferma l'ouvrage qui était à côté de lui comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Allons dîner, dit-il en soufflant sur ses bougies.

\- Nous ?

\- Vous et moi, oui.

Belle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'invitait à partager son repas à sa table ! Il ne le faisait presque jamais. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien qu'elle en était la raison. Elle ajouta un couvert et s'assit à une distance respectable de son maître. Ils commencèrent le repas en silence. Belle se demandait s'il allait lui parler ou si elle devait lui poser une question.

\- Comme vous êtes curieuse, dit-il pour briser la glace, je propose que vous posiez toutes vos questions sur mon voyage maintenant et qu'après vous me laissiez tranquille. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu… Alors, comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

\- Bien pour moi, moins bien pour Camelot, avoua-t-il en se moquant de sa voix haut perchée.

\- A quoi va vous servir le calice que vous avez ramené ?

\- A obtenir un autre objet bien plus important.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ah ah ah, dit-il en agitant son indexe de gauche à droite. Ça ne fait pas partie de notre accord, très chère.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit-elle en toussant. Avez-vous rencontré des personnes importantes ?

\- Importante ? répéta-t-il en se tapotant le menton avec son doigt. Si un roi est important à vos yeux. Oui. Le roi Arthur. Et tous ses chevaliers.

\- Comment étaient-ils ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Affreusement ennuyeux et sentant le crottin de cheval. C'était votre dernière question. Je retourne travailler et ne me dérangez pas.

Il se leva, posa sa serviette sur la table et s'en alla en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol. Belle fut ravie qu'après sa remarque, il se soit changé. Bien qu'elle savait que le lendemain, elle allait devoir décrotter son autre paire de bottes… Celle à lacets qui était terriblement difficile à entretenir.

Plus la nuit avançait et plus Rumplestiltskin avait mal à la tête et avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Comment pouvait-il être aussi fatigué ? En tant que Ténébreux, il ne dormait certes que quelques heures par semaine pour que son corps se repose, mais jamais depuis qu'il avait hérité de la malédiction, il n'avait ressenti une telle fatigue. Il souffla sur ses bougies et se rendit dans l'aile ouest, totalement interdite à Belle et s'écroula sur son lit.

Les jours suivants, Belle ne croisa que quelque fois Rumplestiltskin lorsqu'il sortait de son laboratoire. Par deux fois, des intrépides vinrent frapper à la porte pour lui demander un service. Agacé, le Ténébreux en désagrégea un et força Belle à ramasser les cendres et l'autre fut vieilli de trente ans pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. La princesse tenta de lui demander ce qui le mettait de si mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de m'importuner avec vos questions idiotes ? aboya-t-il.

\- Je… je voulais juste comprendre ce qui vous arrivait.

\- Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est que tout le monde me fait perdre mon temps !

Il traversa le corridor et se rendit au pied de la tour.

\- Quel temps ? Vous êtes immortel, lui rappela-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. Vous n'avez pas à être si cruel. Ces gens sont venus à vous car vous êtes leur dernier espoir. S'il avait le choix, ils ne viendraient certainement pas.

Il rebroussa chemin et marcha lentement jusqu'à elle.

\- Très chère, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le Ténébreux et non pas la Fée Bleue ? Ce que je fais de mon temps me regarde. Allez donc faire la lessive.

Il claqua des doigts et elle se retrouva dehors, dans le jardin. Il avait au moins eu la décence de lui mettre sa cape pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi grossier ! Non, je ne suis pas folle à parler toute seule. Je sais que vous m'entendez.

Elle pendit deux chemises, puis prit un pantalon en cuir et le frotta pour enlever les traces de boue séchée. Mais soudain, son doigt se prit dans quelque chose. Elle tira le vêtement vers elle et l'examina. Il était déchiré juste au dessus du genou sur cinq centimètres. Ce n'était pas une déchirure causée par une plante. Non, elle était nette comme si une lame l'avait coupée. Belle retourna le canon et vit une tache plus sombre. Elle passa son doigt humide dessus et vit que ce qui était collé passa du brun froncé au rouge foncé.

\- Du sang ? s'étonna-t-elle. Le Ténébreux peut saigner ?

Elle se souvint soudainement d'un texte qu'elle avait lu dans un livre sur les démons. Ce dernier stipulait que si un être tel qu'il était saignait, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait être tué. Le Ténébreux n'était donc pas invincible.

Dans sa tour d'ivoire, Rumplestiltskin ne comprenait plus rien. Il était incapable de se concentrer. A chaque échec, il envoyait rageusement des fioles contre le mur. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Passant sa main dorée sur son front, il remarqua qu'il était couvert de sueur. Pourtant la pièce n'était pas chauffée. A l'inverse, ses pieds étaient gelés. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son estomac se nouait et le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Était-il en train de redevenir humain ? Cette pensée le mit dans une colère noire.

\- Belle ? Belle ! hurla-t-il en déboulant dans le salon.

\- Oui, Rumplestiltskin. Je suis là, dit-elle en arrivant précipitamment de la cuisine quelque peu essoufflée. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit à la gorge sans ménagement.

\- Avez-vous essayé de m'empoisonner ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible en serrant les dents et en plantant son regard reptilien terrifiant dans ses yeux bleus apeurés.

\- Non… marmonna-t-elle péniblement. Jamais… je ne vous ferai de mal.

Il la relâcha brutalement et s'assit sans aucune délicatesse dans son fauteuil. Belle toussa et se prit la gorge entre les mains.

\- Préparez-moi du thé.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle se rua dans la cuisine les larmes aux yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle violence envers elle. Et comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle l'empoisonne ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour son peuple et n'allait pas s'enfuir ? Car sans son aide, les ogres pouvaient revenir attaquer Avonlea. Elle sécha ses larmes et prit son plateau bien garni. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas oublié de mettre des biscuits. Elle le servit en silence et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure. Mais je devais savoir si vous y étiez pour quelque chose.

\- Vous auriez pu demander gentiment, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Quelqu'un vous a empoisonné ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me sens fatigué.

\- Quand avez-vous dormir pour la dernière fois ?

\- Cette nuit… trois heures, avoua-t-il.

\- Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, conseilla-t-elle. Votre corps a aussi droit au repos.

\- Vous semblez bien me connaître, releva-t-il en prenant un biscuit.

\- Je pense que vous êtes comme tout le monde dans le fond.

Il reposa immédiatement le biscuit après l'avoir croqué.

\- Etes-vous distraite ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Ces biscuits n'ont aucun goût.

Elle s'avança et en prit un dans l'assiette. Elle croqua une morse et l'analysa.

\- C'est un simple sablé au beurre. Mais je sens bien le sucre.

\- Ils sont à vous, dit-il en se levant.

\- Je vous en referai avec plus de sucre, promit-elle.

Mais ses remarques ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux biscuits. Rumplestiltskin se plaignit de tous les plats qu'elle cuisinait. Rien n'avait de saveur. Pourtant, Belle les goûtait avant de les servir et selon ses goûts, ils étaient très bien assaisonnés. Un jour, elle lança une grosse poignée de piments dans la soupe de potiron. Elle fut incapable de goûter plus d'une goûte tant le velouté était épicé. Rumplestiltskin trempa sa cuillère dans le liquide qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis vraiment déçu de vous.

\- C'est trop épicé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne l'avez même pas salée !

Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et retourna dans son laboratoire. Belle lui courut après et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait manger.

\- Rien.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien avalé depuis quatre jours !

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, répondit-il en fermant la porte de la pièce par magie.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Belle s'inquiétait. Rumplestiltskin n'était pas ressorti de son château depuis son voyage à Camelot et n'avait plus reçu de visiteurs – il avait même refusé de voir la Méchante Reine ! Il déambulait dans les couloirs comme un fantôme. Un soir, alors qu'il était dans son fauteuil, hypnotisé par le feu de cheminée, Belle le rejoignit, un livre à la main, et prit place dans l'autre fauteuil. Elle ouvrit silencieusement son livre à la page qu'elle avait marquée à l'aide d'un morceau de parchemin et lut un passage. En relevant les yeux, elle vit que le Ténébreux n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il semblait même s'être transformé en statue. Belle ne le voyait pas respirer.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle afin de briser le silence.

Aucune réaction.

\- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Toujours rien.

\- Rumplestiltskin ?

Elle ferma son livre et se leva. Lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule, il sortit en sursaut de son monde imaginaire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? râla-t-il.

\- Rien… je me demandais si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Non.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, se leva et quitta la pièce.

\- Bonne nuit, Rumplestiltskin, souhaita-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Belle en avait plus qu'assez qu'il l'ignore ou soit désagréable. Après deux jours sans le voir, elle décida de se rendre dans son laboratoire et d'avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. Elle était certes sa servante, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. De plus, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait un comportement étrange et ne mangeait presque rien. Elle avait peur qu'il ne s'affaiblisse trop. Surtout que les premiers flocons étaient tombés pendant la nuit.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut prise de panique. Il était allongé sur le sol à plat ventre. Se ruant vers lui, elle secoua son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son front était brûlant et ses joues creuses.

\- Réveillez-vous, somma-t-elle.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Belle se demanda bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se releva et regarda sur sa table à potions. Avait-il fait une fausse manipulation ? Elle regarda attentivement les fioles, mais aucune n'était étiquetée. Toutefois, son regard se posa sur un grimoire ouvert. Il était très grand et avait été écrit à la plume il y a bien longtemps. L'écriture gothique n'était pas facile à déchiffrer, mais elle réussit néanmoins à comprendre ce à quoi la potion servait : à faire oublier son amour pour toujours. Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin d'une telle potion ? Une chose était certaine, jamais elle n'y toucherait.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sur ce sol froid, mais se demandait bien comment elle allait l'amener dans un endroit plus approprié.

\- Alors Belle, se dit-elle. Il ne doit pas être si lourd que ça.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner de la force et glissa une de ses mains sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras. Elle prit bien appuis sur ses pieds et compta jusqu'à trois pour se relever. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit qu'il était… aussi léger qu'une plume ! Elle descendit les marches en colimaçons de la tour avec son maître dans ses bras. La situation était assez incongrue et elle espérait que personne ne les voient ainsi. En arrivant en bas, Belle se demanda où aller. Elle l'aurait bien amené dans sa chambre, mais le Ténébreux lui avait interdit d'y aller. Dans sa chambre à elle ? L'idée ne lui plaisait guère. Le château était immense pour seulement deux personnes mais aucune pièce n'était préparée pour recevoir des visiteurs. Non, elles servaient à entreposer les milliers d'objets que Rumplestiltskin collectait aux quatre coins du royaume et même au-delà.

Belle fit son choix. Elle savait qu'il n'approuverait pas mais elle se dit qu'elle avait quelques arguments pour se défendre. Au fond du couloir, elle poussa la porte menant à l'aile ouest. Le couloir était beaucoup plus sombre et lugubre que les autres. Elle avança lentement tout en observant les immenses toiles d'araignées flotter dans le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les pierres. D'étranges tableaux décoraient les murs. La plupart représentaient des paysages lugubres lorsque la nature est morte et avant que la neige ne vienne la recouvrir. Sur un autre tableau, un loup géant s'en prenait à des hommes. Certains avaient été déchiquetés et leur sang colorait la neige. Sur un autre, un ogre monstrueux lui rappela d'horribles souvenirs. Elle hâta le pas et ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur un escalier. Ce dernier était éclairé par des torches. En haut se trouvait une pièce de taille moyenne très désordonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son maître le soit, lui qui exigeait que son château soit toujours propre et rangé. Le lit à baldaquin était complètement défait, des habits jonchaient le sol, des livres étaient entassés sans aucun soin sur une table près de la fenêtre, son armoire était entre ouverte et des pelures de cacahuètes étaient étalées sur le tapis sous une table ronde. Sur cette table se trouvait une dague à lame ondulée. Elle s'avança de plus près et vit que son nom y était gravé.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au lit et le déposa délicatement, tira ses bottes et le couvrit jusqu'au menton. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et l'observa à la lueur de la lanterne posée sur sa table de nuit. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Comme elle aurait préféré qu'il se réveille et la chasse en hurlant ! Elle caressa ses cheveux et toucha son front qui était toujours brûlant. Belle se dit qu'elle devait redescendre et lui préparer une bonne tisane pour quand il se réveillerait. Mais avant, il devait dormir et reprendre des forces.

La tisane refroidit et elle décida de le veiller. De temps en temps, elle passait une serviette humide sur son front et son cou pour tenter de le rafraichir.

Elle se leva au bout de quelques heures mais ne quitta pas tout de suite la chambre. Son attention fut captée par l'objet posé sur la table ronde. Elle saisit le manche de la dague et l'observa de plus prêt. C'était un très bel objet, mais terrifiant à la fois. Cependant, un détail attira son attention : le « R » avait disparu ! Immédiatement, elle fit volteface et retourna à son chevet, la dague à la main.

\- Rumplestiltskin, dit-elle, angoissée, en lui secouant l'épaule. Réveillez-vous.

Effectuant un effort surhumain, ses paupières se soulevèrent très lentement. Belle sourit de soulagement. Son regard observait son environnement. Il ne semblait pas comprendre comment il pouvait se trouver dans sa chambre… et avec sa servante ! Il se redressa brutalement et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

\- Vous… vous vous êtes évanoui, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il reposa sa tête sur le coussin. Ses muscles du cou n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir.

\- Remettez cette dague où vous l'avez trouvée.

\- Eh oui, bien sûr.

Elle allait retourner vers la table lorsque son regard se posa sur la lame. Elle fit demi-tour et revint vers lui.

\- Est-ce normal que votre nom s'efface ?

Cette révélation l'effraya. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant d'effroi dans ses yeux. D'habitude, c'était lui qui effrayait les autres.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que quand votre nom sera complètement effacé vous…

\- Oui… lâcha-t-il.

\- Comment doit-on procéder pour que les lettres reviennent ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je trouve… commença-t-il en jetant la couverture.

\- Mais que faites vous ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Vous êtes faible. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

\- Je me reposerai quand le « N » sera effacé.

Mais quand il voulut se lever, il fut pris de vertige et Belle le rattrapa de justesse. Cette situation le mit dans un embarras terrible. Il se coucha sans un mot et se cacha sous les couvertures.

\- Reposez cette dague et allez-vous en, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Très bien.

Elle s'exécuta et se rendit immédiatement dans la bibliothèque. Elle fouilla toutes les étagères à la recherche de livres sur le Ténébreux. Il devait bien y avoir un petit passage quelque part expliquant ses faiblesses.

\- Comment tuer un Ténébreux, dit-elle à haute voix en parcourant la table des matières de livres sur les entités maléfiques, espérant trouver l'origine du sort ou du poison.

Bien que le Ténébreux fût l'être doté de magie noire le plus puissant, rares étaient les ouvrages qui parlaient de lui. Ou alors Rumplestiltskin les avaient caché pour que sa servante ou n'importe qui d'autre ne mettent pas la main sur un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Elle trouva quelques ouvrages pouvant contenir une réponse et les emporta dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Depuis la table ronde, elle avait un œil sur lui et sur la dague. Parfois, il marmonnait dans son sommeil, ce qui la faisait sourire.

Belle repensa aux événements ayant conduits à la détérioration de son état. Elle écarta immédiatement les ingrédients de sa cuisine car elle mangeait les mêmes plats et n'avait pas de fièvre. Il n'était pas sorti depuis son voyage de Camelot et n'avait reçu presque personne. Elle redescendit dans le salon et ouvrit la grande vitrine. Elle prit l'objet qu'il avait ramené de Camelot et l'observa attentivement. A moins qu'il fût ensorcelé spécialement pour le Ténébreux, Belle ne détecta rien de suspect. Elle l'avait aussi manipulé lorsqu'elle l'avait nettoyé et elle allait très bien. Il s'était donc certainement passé quelque chose à Camelot.

Puis soudain, elle repensa à l'entaille dans le pantalon. Et s'il avait été blessé par une arme ensorcelée ? Belle remonta dans la chambre de son maître et chercha dans son armoire le pantalon qu'elle avait raccommodé. Une fois trouvé, elle le déplia et observa l'envers.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? murmura-t-il en la voyant fouiller dans ses affaires.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit avec le pantalon à la main. Peut-être qu'avec vos pouvoirs, vous pouvez reconnaître le sort ou le poison utilisé ?

Elle s'approcha et il toucha le cuir, mais il se rendormit immédiatement, paniquant Belle. Elle se leva et jeta un œil à la dague. Le « U » avait disparu et le « M » s'effaçait ! Belle prit la dague et le pantalon. Elle découpa le morceau de cuir qu'elle fourra dans sa besace avec le couteau enroulé dans une serviette. Elle prit quelques vivres et se rendit à l'écurie. Elle attela un des chevaux noirs et s'en alla dans la nuit.

Belle eut besoin de trois jours pour atteindre le royaume de Camelot. Elle était épuisée mais ne pouvait renoncer. Elle se rendit au château, se faisant passer pour la reine Merida de Dun Broch dont elle avait lu la biographie dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Elle fut accueillie en grandes pompes et obtint une séance avec le roi Arthur. Belle avait du mal à contenir son excitation face au souverain qui avait été choisi par Merlin lui-même pour retirer Excalibur de son rocher et gouverner ce royaume.

\- J'ai un petit souci, commença Belle.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Arthur avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Mon royaume est en danger.

\- Qui le menace ?

\- Le Ténébreux, annonça-t-elle en levant un peu le nez afin d'avoir plus de prestance.

\- Ce démon vit encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il est immortel, rappela Belle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas reine Merida. Tous les démons peuvent être tués. Dans quelques jours, il n'y aura plus de Ténébreux.

\- Mais je l'ai vu et il est bien portant, mentit la servante.

\- Peut-être qu'il lui faudra quelques jours de plus avant de mourir. Il est coriace.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Belle le suivait du regard. Le roi aimait se promener autour de sa table ronde et de toucher les sièges de tous ses chevaliers.

\- Merlin avait trouvé un moyen de tuer le Ténébreux pour de bon.

\- Donc Merlin est ici ? s'étonna Belle qui croyait qu'il avait disparu depuis très longtemps.

\- Il est toujours absent. Mais Merlin a laissé tous ses livres et toutes ses notes dans son laboratoire. Il m'a fallu du temps pour déchiffrer un des manuscrits et réunir tous les ingrédients. Une fois la potion faite, j'ai versé quelques gouttes sur mon épée. Puis, je n'ai plus qu'eu à leurrer le Ténébreux pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Une seule égratignure a suffi.

\- Très astucieux…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt, nous festoierons car le monde va être libéré de ce démon ! Ensuite, je récupérerai sa dague.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de sa dague ? demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ma chère, je ne peux vous le dire.

\- Pourrai-je avoir quelques gouttes de votre poison au cas où il survivrait et attaquerait mon royaume ?

\- Vous avez de la chance ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant une fiole contenant un liquide rouge de sa poche. J'ai appelé de poison « Arthur ». ainsi on se souviendra pour toujours que c'est moi qui ai vaincu le Ténébreux.

Quel prétentieux ! pensa Belle.

\- Prenez-là et tuez-le.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Oh, interrompit Arthur. S'il meurt dans votre royaume, je vous serai très reconnaissante de m'amener sa dague… comme trophée.

\- Marché conclu, dit-elle en prenant la fiole.

\- Vous parlez comme le Ténébreux ! releva-t-il en riant.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Que contient la fiole ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Ça, je ne peux vous le dire.

Elle tenta de lui soutirer des informations mais ce roi n'était pas très coopératif. Néanmoins, avant de l'énerver et de terminer dans son donjon, elle se remit en route. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Belle voyagea à travers la Forêt Enchantée à la recherche d'un antidote. Elle demanda de l'aide à tous les druides, enchanteurs et sorcières qu'elle rencontra sans jamais révéler pour qui l'antidote était. Une nuit, seule dans la forêt, Belle sortit la dague et vit que seules les lettes « kin » étaient encore sur la lame.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'ai échoué.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur la lame qui luisait à la lueur de la lune.

\- Qui a-t-il mon enfant ? demanda une voix douce.

Belle leva la tête et vit une petite fée bleue voler devant elle. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, portait une étrange robe bleue et une baguette dans la main droite.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un antidote, confia-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la fée.

\- Je…

Belle peinait à trouver ses mots. Rumplestiltskin était le Ténébreux et son maître. Mais derrière le monstre terrible qu'il voulait que tout le monde craigne se cachait un homme. Un homme tendre et sensible.

\- Oui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors il y a toujours de l'espoir.

\- Mais regardez, dit-elle en montrant la lame. Il se meurt et je n'ai pas de solution.

La fée reconnut immédiatement le poignard et semblait hésiter. Son sourire s'était fané comme une fleur en automne. Belle n'était pas surprise. Pourquoi une fée aiderait-elle un être aussi maléfique que le Ténébreux ?

\- Il n'est pas mauvais, dit Belle. J'ai vu l'homme derrière la bête.

\- Tu promets de le faire changer ? De l'aimer tout entier ?

\- Oui, je l'aime tout entier !

\- As-tu le poison ? demanda la Fée Bleue.

\- Oui.

\- Verse-en sur la lame.

Belle déboucha la fiole et versa une goutte sur la lame qui devint rouge une fraction de seconde. La fée jeta de la poudre sur la dague qui devint cette fois-ci bleue pendant quelques secondes.

\- Cours le rejoindre et passe la dague au-dessus de son cœur, expliqua la fée.

\- Merci !

\- Je compte sur toi, rappela-t-elle. Le royaume compte sur toi. Montre-lui le chemin de la Lumière.

\- Je vous le promets.

Belle remonta en selle et lança son destrier au grand galop jusqu'au château des Ténèbres dans la montagne. Elle mit pied à terre dans la cour et courut dans le hall, traversa les couloirs et gravit les escaliers. Il ne restait que le « N » sur la lame. A bout de souffle, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tiens bon ! Je suis là.

Elle se rua vers son lit et eut très peur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son visage semblait s'être décharné. Ses cheveux étaient humides jusqu'à la pointe et il semblait ne plus respirer.

\- Non… Rumplestiltskin ! Ne m'abandonne pas.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle les chassa de sa main et prit la dague. Elle la passa plusieurs fois au-dessus de son cœur mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Non… je suis arrivée trop tard, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se pencha, posa sa tête sur son cœur et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait échoué. Mais soudainement, elle sentit le bruit de battements de cœur. Elle releva la tête et le vit bouger.

\- Vous êtes vivant !

\- Mais… Que…

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et le serra fortement dans ses bars. Rumplestiltskin était complètement perdu. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement agressif. Allez donc épousseter mes babioles.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez de retour, dit-elle en lui accordant un sourire, en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle savait très bien qu'il s'était à nouveau caché derrière son masque. Mais au fond, il était content qu'elle soit là. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, son voyage à Camelot et sa rencontre avec la Fée Bleue. Rumplestiltskin faillit s'évanouir à nouveau. Comment Belle avait-elle osé se balader avec sa dague jusque chez Arthur ? Et pourquoi cet insecte de Fée Bleue lui avait-elle sauvé la vie ? Avait-elle quelque chose à se faire pardonner ?

\- Qu'importe, dit Belle. Je vous rends votre précieuse dague.

Il s'empressa de la récupérer, passant ses doigts sur la lame comme pour s'assurer que son nom y était bien inscrit. Puis, il la fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

\- Ne jouez plus jamais avec ma dague, averti-t-il.

Belle émit un petit rire. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsqu'il tentait d'être menaçant mais que c'était plus pour la titiller.

\- Je suis affamé, avoua-t-il.

\- Souhaitez-vous une soupe de potiron bien pimentée ?

\- Ce qui vous ferait plaisir. J'aimerai partager ce repas avec vous et après…

Elle le fixa, suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- Nous retournons à Camelot. Arthur a besoin d'une bonne leçon. Personne ne me tuera avant que j'aie accompli mon plan.

\- Votre fameux plan dont vous ne voulez jamais parler ?

\- Exactement.

\- Aurait-il un rapport avec votre fils ? Baelfire ?

Le cœur du Ténébreux rata un battement. Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

\- La fièvre vous a rendu bavard, avoua-t-elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

\- J'espère bien. Sinon je devrai vous tuer et c'est si difficile de nos jours de trouver de servante compétente.

Elle sourit à ce compliment avant de le laisser et d'aller préparer un bon repas se réjouissant d'aller à l'aventure avec le Ténébreux.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire** **?**_


End file.
